Hathor's jewel
by Xemtlenc
Summary: What if? Jade betrayed Tori when they were childhood BFF, see how Tori takes her revenge by making Jade her BSFF. AU Futa-Tori/Jade. Rating M for very many reasons.
1. A broken friendship

**A/N: Hm, it will not follow the chronology of Victorious, but if you want to locate, simply tell you that it is in season 2. "Rating M" is for: futa, slave, orgy , humiliation, brainwashing, etc etc etc ...**

 **Tori is very different from the beginning of history, outfit or behavior: her haircut is like Beatrice Prior/Tris of "The Divergent Series: Insurgent" (when she cut her hair); a Punk style; and an attitude close to Jade at the beginning of the series, but it has not disappeared. You comprendez later in history. For Jade, she is the same person ... at least for the beginning of the story, she goes very quickly changed!**

 **You know BFF means "Best Friends Forever", so I thought BSFF could say "Best Sex-Friends Forever".**

 **Finally, this is the beginning, a kind of prologue to explain the relationship of Tori/Jade.**

 **...**

 **01 - A broken friendship**

 **Los Angeles, CA  
** **HA's parking**

Jade West was quietly getting out of her car.

Her day started normally, as she left the car with a coffee of Jet Brew by hand until she crosses, to her great misfortune, a small band of jerk between her and the entrance from school.

"Hey guys, look who's here, if it is not Jade Wankest" the dark girl said maliciously, sneer at her two friends guys.

Jade sighed, she would have already returned from a sarcastic remark but the situation was a little different, as she was BFF with this girl in another timeline. She just simply sent her a look of disdain.

"You're always full humorous, Victoria" she retorted back, trying to pass them, but the other girl blocked her way.  
"What, is that all? No sarcastic remark" brown girl giggles before spilled Jade's coffee on the floor "I guess you're just lick the ground."

Her boys behind her laughing at her joke, and she smiled with arrogance to Jade, hands on hips. Jade had no desire for a fight started so early in the morning, so she chose the peaceful path.

"Can you get out of my way?" Jade sighed again, looking at Victoria.  
"Do not worry, I did not intend to stay cloth discussed with you" Victoria looks with disgust before turning to the boys "come on, let's the pathetic goth. Ryd, carrying my bag."  
"Yea Vicky" Randy & Ryder responded by giving a dirty look to Jade, Ryder put her bag on his shoulder.

Jade quietly watches them away, and as soon as they entered the building, she released a second cup filled with coffee. She had already prepared for this eventuality.

Victoria Vega, or Tori or Vicky or the "Queen Bitch" of HA as you want called her, was special vicious to Jade since she joining the school, and recognized her. Jade could not sufficiently curse this stupid Trina for having accidentally come her sister with this Big Showcase.

The first day she made a move on her boyfriend Beck Oliver, she has let happen at benefit of the doubt, as she could not know and she did not know how Tori still hated her. So the second day was a confirmation by the first, as Tori kissed Beck in front the whole class, with a victorious/mocking smile given to Jade.

Because of this feat, Tori joined a bad-boy gang, even if they were only 3 or 4, but that number has grown rapidly, it helps a girl with them. Moreover, Tori is easily accepted, as she has a rather androgynous body, easily mistaken for a guy with her hair short now.

* * *

In another time, there are nearly 10 years or less, Jade & Tori were the best friends in the world (BFF as Tori always said), it started when Tori had reached out at a lonely Jade and remaining mainly in her corner, a small hammer in hand. Jade had briefly resisted at the "happy-go-lucky" attitude of that girl, but her easy smile quickly had because of the resistance of Jade.

Then, as quickly as their friendship was built, Jade had just as quickly broken things between them as she wanted more and her friendship with Tori no longer sufficed her. Jade sometimes feels the guilt gnawed her of betraying her friend, but considering how Tori is now, she feels especially anger towards her.

Today, Tori had become the punk-rebellious girl, authoritarian and aggressive. She usually wears boy's clothes, as now: a black t-shirt 'Punk Is Not Dead', a black skinny jeans with heavily ripped distressing along the front legs, black lace boots to knees, a black collar with stud embellished, and black gloves in soft leather. Without comment that she wears many tattoos & piercings.

There is another thing, its that she is inexplicably the favorite student of teachers, whereas she doesn't particularly effort to anything. Tori has always had a beautiful voice, but Jade noticed she does nothing to worked, just zoning and smoking weed with her friends.

But the strangest thing is that Tori is popular among most girls, even though it treats them as her slaves and operates them like cattle. Jade made sure that Cat never approach alone of Tori, it's not difficult as Tori had recovered Danny, her last boyfriend.

Finally, it was not the worst thing that Tori had does, like breaking the nose of Robbie for having spy her or cancel the one-man-show of Jade "Clowns Don't Bounce" by her stupid prom.

As Jade goes inside to her first class, she wonders how evicted Tori, she can not run her destructice attitude.

 **...**

 **A few hours later,**

During the classes, a shadow approaching the Jade's locker.

Tori looks from side to side to check if there was someone, before unlatch the lock and open the locker. The funny thing is that she has learned this skill from her dumbass of father, a rather unhelpful cop respectacle but not much desire of his daughters, and very "tightass" when it comes to boys.

As soon as she had seen her childhood friend, Tori had promised to do everything to humiliated Jade, and take everything she has.

Tori smiled slyly suspending something in the locker, so that's the first thing she sees opening her locker. Then she closes the locker and she heads the Lane's office, asking him to call Jade at the end of classes.

The first phase of her revenge is in place!

 **...**

 **A/N: That's a sweet chapter, the sequel will directly changed of tone.**


	2. The jewel

**02 - The jewel**

After doused her face with a little water Jade straightens her head.

She looks in the mirror for a moment, this day has not revealed completely horrible, Tori was not particularly odious since this morning, except for the usual stares against her. What is a little strange, she would have done a dirty joke against her, or by one of her minions, but she has avoided for the day.

In short, the Gothic girl did not complain, and she knows this bitch knows she can not do much too serious against her. Her parents are very important people: her mother Amber West is a great lawyer and her father Ryan West is the deputy director of a large advertising agency, while Tori's parents just cop and waitress.

She wipes her face, then she brings her hair in a ponytail, before taking a pose in the mirror. She was damn sexy in that jumper pale green, this black miniskirt "Ralph Lauren", these black leggings in silk and these combat boots in black leather, slightly shiny. Her necklace-charm "Saint-Michael" in gold plate was a gift from her mother, that gave him the strength to realized her dreams, even if they see themselves less and less often over the past two years.

Taking advantage of being alone in the bathroom, she blows a kiss at her reflection before leaving to go to her locker, put her books and go home.

While Jade walking to her locker, she angrily insult Lane to be late for something stupid, somebody who denounce her for bad behavior.

Hah, how practice, as if she were the worst person with bad behavior, that he goes spoke with Vega if it makes him feel useful. Trying to put her dark thoughts aside, Jade opened her locker to frown at what's inside.

She is greeted by a strange necklace, a dark red carnelian between these sterling silver stylized horns like pendant, mounted on a small gold chain. It seemed old but was properly maintained.

Jade has always been a curious girl, she touched the jewel in the precious rock, it was surprisingly light and warm to the touch.

It is a very beautiful necklace, especially the dark red stone, a kind of ruby shaped of sun. She looks for a while as she could not help herself. She feels a strange sensation coming on it.

A flash! a red spark emanating from the collar to the eyes of gothic girl.

After the flash, Jade release the jewel making sure it was well in place before standing there, in front of her open locker.

Jade was standing right up.

* * *

 **Some time later,**

Jade did not want to do anything other than stand in front of the collar.

It felt like a very good idea, very nice. Standing, looking straight ahead, her arms to her side ... she was happy. She does not know how long she stood there, one hour as a day, she did not care. It just felt good like that.

Her happiness was interrupted.

Tori Vega at her side.

She had ignored her at first, why interrupt her pleasure to people she does not like? Tori laughed of her stupid look, but Jade did not respond, not even when she waved her hand in front of her face. Jade continued to be as still as possible, this Tori laughed even harder for some reason, but she did not care.

Tori moves to post next to the locker, she took the necklace to put around her neck, being careful not watched the red jewel in the eye. She takes a mysterious book from her shoulder bag, throwing a glance at Jade with a small victorious smile, before reading something a language that Jade did not understand. Suddenly, Jade tear her eyes from inside her locker to see the necklace. The red gem necklace shone like Tori continue to talk, the glow disappeared when she finished speaking.

Jade hears Tori talk again, but this time was different from before, her voice is very captivating. Her words flowing into her, filling her. Jade wanted to hear more of it.

Tori laughed again, this is a very funny situation for Jade too. She does not know why but if Tori laughed, she knew it had to be funny.

She touched the necklace before giving some explanation to Jade. This jewel belonged to an old witch at the time of pyramids, a former slave who wanted revenge on her masters by subjecting them to the same as them: taking power and treat them as they had treated her. And so, as only a witch could mastered the power of this necklace, Tori had discovered she was a witch, by her great paternal grandmother.

It was the necklace of Hathor, a dark red carnelian (representing the sun) between these horns stylized sterling silver (as a representation of the solar disk between the horns of Hathor). She had stolen the gem to its former owner during a night she had argued with her father to be deprived of output. Now Tori has the absolute power of hypnosis any human, and the collar can not hypnotise the witch that activated it, but it can with others.

Hypnosis! mind control!

Jade could not believe it, a gem could control that hypnotized people's minds and change their perceptions. Tori explains how Hathor used it to be worshiped as a goddess and lead the country to create a new culture and religion.

At her death, the necklace was placed in the tomb with her mistress. Then it was discovered a few years after the Second World War, but inactive until Tori steals it (with the book of Hathor at its side) and active it.

Gothic girl pushes a sigh of relief that she had managed not to be mesmerized by this thing, she is an extremely lucky girl. Who knows what would have happened if a guy had managed to use on her to make her horrible things. Fortunately it did not work.

She feels that she was mistaken about Tori since she saw her again. She has the necklace now, she could make her horrible things but she did not, Tori was really a good girl, the best friend that a person could have.

To prove her point, Tori offered her restored their long friendship, she said she could enjoy the benefits of the necklace with her.

Jade trusted her completely, after all it's Tori, and Tori would never do anything wrong, there was no way she could refuse.

She gladly accepted.

Tori laughed again, she laughed too with her, it was a really happy occasion. Tori insisted market to Blackbox Theater to discuss their new friendship. She tells her that they will not be BFF as before, as they grow up and become mature and responsible young women, she said that they will BSFF.

Jade did not know what that meant, but she trusted to Tori. Oh sorry, she must now call her by a more respectful name.

Now it was Vicky or Victoria!

 **...**

 **A/N: Still soft, the sequel will be warmer.**


	3. Jade's first time

**A/N: Here the part M.**

 **...**

 **03 - Jade's first time**

 **Blackbox Theater  
** **In the early evening,**

The two girls moved into the room, the seats occupied by a large male population.

Vicky sat on the front of the stage, her legs slightly apart in the empty. Her two male friends, Ryder Daniels & Randy Bronson, were to her right and to her left. As for Jade, she was kneeling in front of Vicky, on the floor. Vicky had started talking like Jade listened mostly. Her words made her feel like the best of soothing jacuzzi.

How could she betray her good old friend, she was happy that Vicky held no grudge against her.

But then the girl with short hair told at Jade how rude she was. it is customary that when a woman enters a discussion with Vicky, she gives her a blowjob. Fortunately, Jade immediately unzipped her pants, she pulled out her big cock and gave her a few strokes of fairly mild language.

Yes, it was (partially) because of this magnificent piece of meat she had broken her friendship with Vicky, it's only natural that she should make her happy.

She is very impressed with her size larger than that of her boyfriend. At the insistence of Vicky, she licked long, from the base to the tip. Jade starts licking her balls and all the way to the big tip. She returns down and begins to lick again. In truth, she found it horrible and disgusting, but a appropriate lady must do these things, she is a good girl obedient.

Slowly, Jade slid her cock in her mouth, Vicky seems to appreciate that. It was the first blowjob of Jade, she had never been with Beck, and he was her first and only boyfriend. She knew how to do, she had masturbated herself in front enough porn on internet to find out how do. After a moment to swallow her entire cock in her mouth, Jade finally adapted to its size. Vicky is very happy and more she sucked it, more Vicky was happy. Jade also, smell and taste were good enough now.

After a while, Jade felt her cock stir.

Vicky told her she will loved and that her sperm would be the most delicious thing she will ever tasted. She shoots her load in her throat, she removes her manhood and part of her residual cum coated the tongue of Jade. It was the best thing in the world. How could she be deprived of this experience?

Jade wanted more but Vicky said she needed her help for something important. Her boys had a lot of sexual tension builds, and masturbation could not relieve them. They really need to release sperm into a soaked pussy of a cute girl.

For 30 of them!

Jade felt bad for all of them, she immediately volunteered to rescue them sexually. She removed all her clothes to be naked. If she were to satisfy all of them, they must first inspect her body to make sure she is quite erotic. Bulges appeared in the pants of Ryder & Randy, and Vicky's dick became hard again.

The gothic girl takes this as a sign that she is satisfactory for them.

Vicky designates Sinjin to start first, as he had a big crush on Jade and she had hurt his feelings. He deserves it and Jade has no problem with that.

Jade takes the place of Vicky, who stood up and placed next to a video camera mounted on a tripod, she leans back and spreads her legs so pale for that Sinjin begins.

The boy's eyes to curly hair widened when he saw her pussy, Jade should not hold found so funny but it was cute. When he dropped his pants, he had a cock in his proportion, a medium size but as cute as the owner. She waits quietly for he fuck her, Sinjin had not lost time with foreplay. He grabbed her hips, pressing the tip of his cock against her pussy and pushing deep into her, with his balls hitting her buttocks.

As this was the first time of Jade, she cried. The pain was beyond comparison, at least until Vicky tells her. What she said was not the pain she felt, it was a pleasure. Pain & pleasure are the same thing. Any pain she felt mean the incredible pleasure was just off.

Suddenly, she was not hurt. Technically, yes, but ... it does not bother her more. In fact, she likes.

* * *

Sinjin Van Cleef pounded heavily in her, stretching her pussy and causing her breasts to bounce all over each time.

Her cries of pain soon became cries of pleasure, she spends her legs around his waist and asked him to plow more difficult. Smiling, he went even faster and bent to kiss her, his tongue swirled around hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Fuck me" Jade cried between kisses.

This made Sinjin happy, as he had waited for this moment all his life. It went faster and she can feel his cock stir. She knew he was about to cum. She begged him to blow his load inside her.

"Filled my womb" she begged.

So he sticks his whole cock deep in her and shot his load. She screamed again as her insides are on fire feeling his hot white cum.

Jade collapses on stage as he withdraws his cock. Large amounts of sperm poured out of her, splashing the front of the stage and the floor.

Vicky pushes her fingers into her hole and picked up part of the semen, holding them in front of the face of Jade. She ordered her to lick them, which she did, it was just as delicious as that of Victoria. Jade easily understood that all sperm should taste just as delicious. She wanted more.

Vicky assures that more blowjobs come soon enough, because at the moment, Jade had used her pussy to satisfy her 29 men remaining, and herself.

The brunette with short hair makes keep Jade standing on the stage, legs and buttocks apart face all these men, with a great sense of happiness in it.

Jade had to fuck 29 men, 30 with Vicky, it was the happiest day of her life!

Finally, Randy pulled down his pants to be the next after Sinjin. Jade turns her head to watch it on her shoulder with a smile on her face. He gave her ass a seductive shake as he grabbed his hard cock. It was larger than Sinjin, this should be very good.

"Come on, fuck me. My pussy is waiting" she said.

This he did, and like other men will be after him.

 **...**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Mistress Victoria

**A/N: Just a reminder, I called Tori by Vicky or Victoria.**

 **...**

 **04 - Mistress Victoria**

For the next two hours, Jade was fucked by all these men relentlessly.

They loved watching her ass jiggle as they spanked her, she thinks have handprints on her ass by all these spankings. Other men pressed her big firm breasts and pulled on her nipples, twisting them sometimes too. They all had their own preferences.

Jade was a little tired, remained standing like that for so long began to ache in the back, and her groin started to burn around at the half. But each time it was becoming too painful, Vicky would come and whisper something in her ear. Jade does not remember what, but all the pain seemed to disappear instantly. She was filled with renewed vigor and begged the men of the faster and stronger kiss.

When they all finished, dinner time was exceeded.

Vicky went last, wanting to ensure that all boys were fully satisfied before her turn. She's really great, then shot her load inside, like any other.

Only small problem, Jade was filled with so much sperm that her body could no longer keep it. Fortunately, Vicky had thought about it and she had worn a layer packet. now wearing a coat, Jade could feel this huge heap of sperm between her legs, all this love that these boys have given her are kept with her, she felt happy.

Gothic girl wanted more, but Victoria laughed and said it was time for dinner.

Jade felt she was really hungry, she asked what was for dinner and the brunette with short hair said it was a surprise, waiting for her outside.

When Jade was a first step, her legs staggered and fell on her knees, she could not get up and walk outside for dinner. Vicky only smiled her, taking a collar and leash for tied around her neck.

"If you can not walk, you can crawled" Vicky said simply.

She was right, if you can not walk, there was no shame to crawl like a dog. Be led on a leash by a generous person helps you get where you want to go, she pulls on the leash and Jade was followed her, a little tired but able to follow.

All boys of Victoria gathered at the Asphalte Cafe.

They were still naked and crammed, Jade asked Vicky what they did. She smiled and told him they were preparing dinner. The crowd splits her orders. Sitting in the center of the group was Beck, her naked boyfriend, gagged and tied with a rope, a large bowl on his lap. Listening Vicky's advice, Jade gave him a big smile saying how she was a big slut, for their happiness to both. Then the guys took turns masturbating, pull their loads into the bowl. Although they had just finished cumming in her, they had all managed to fill the bowl.

Once finished, Victoria put the bowl on the floor.

"Dinner is served" she laughs.

All the men laughed too. Jade does not know why, she cares not anymore. Her dinner was the sweet, delicious, tasty cum from all the world.

Tasty!

Jade quickly crawled on all fours to the bowl.

She licked and slurped all semen, her face was covered and its perfume filled her nose. She was so hungry and this meal was so delicious.

Vicky continued to shoot with her camera, as Jade eat like a dog. She continues to eat while the party left, one after another, to go home and get their own dinner. That does not sound appealing to Jade, especially when she has a bowl full of sperm for her.

Earlier, Victoria told her boys, already bewitched since her discovery of the necklace, to return home and remain faithful to their mistress by keeping quiet about tonight.

Jade did not sleep much that night. After Vicky had ordered Beck not to say anything about that night, to pack to return to his country of origin (with his parents, Vicky had called earlier also) she had brought Jade at her home and she had entrusted at her sister who was still standing, Vicky told her she could use as she wished. Trina was surprised but said nothing more, she was thrilled to romp with this new chum from her sister.

Vicky loves her sister, she does not mind sharing with her.

* * *

 **The next day,**

When Jade awoke to the foot of the bed of Trina, she had not thought about Beck, she just knew he would gladly return to Canada with his family.

Then Vicky told her to take a shower and be clean before coming into her room to discuss their friendship. So after being washed and dressed, they had both discussed about the future life of Jade, Vicky told her that she will helped to achieve her dream of being world famous.

In exchange for her generous help, Jade has just introduce her to her mother and father, something about having full access to the wealth of the West family.

After a good breakfast (hot cum for Jade, directly from the source), they went to the West manor to see Jade's parents and show them the nice necklace of Victoria. After that, they signed over the deed of West Manor. All property owned at Victoria now. Jade will also work for her best friend for the rest of her life, making any requests she will ask her, without pay and without complaints. Normal for be her BSFF.

Jade think it's a fair trade, her father and her mother will live in a small apartment.

Before returning to school (the last time for Jade), Victoria has just added a new condition to them. In exchange for her help and as her new employee, Jade must called her _Mistress_ at any time, except when they are in public.

Mistress. Yes, it sounded fine for Jade.

She is really excited to serve her mistress.

 **...**

Tori has still a little hard to believe that her plan worked so well!

Even after all these months to exercise her new power of hypnosis absolute with this gem, she still had trouble believing she will realized her deepest wish:

Become again BFF with Jade West!

Of course, all these years of separations and betrayal she felt because of what Jade had made her, her wish was a little perverted ... or completely ... but that's not important, she had Jade for her now (okay, this behavior is a little yandere, but she going not to kill anybody).

And it is far from finished, Tori had promised that she will do everything to humiliated Jade, she will be her personal whore and just to drive the nail, she'll presented Jade to the world as the prostitute that she is really. It will be a wonderful revenge.

After, Tori will forgiven her, and they will be happy both, Jade fully to it.


	5. A new life begins

**A/N: Things have changed dramatically from that chapter.**

 **...**

 **05 - A new life begins**

Since then, things have changed with Jade & Victoria.

Victoria manor has been a lot of activity, unlike the former West manor for years. Mistress Victoria owns with all that's inside, as Jade herself. Of course, Jade is her property to use but when Victoria deems it timely. And she used her a lot.

Their first night was a great experience. One of the new cooks of Vicky made them a sumptuous meal, like a dozen boys moved into the mansion for their protection as a bodyguard, whose Ryder & Randy. They all appreciated, while Jade spent all the dinner under the table to give them a blowjob one by one. She was rewarded by their cum for meals.

After dinner, Vicky made her up to the room of the parents, who will be their new bedroom, the girl-futa had plans to convert Jade's room as a playroom. Vicky fucked her all night in doggystyle in her pussy, and after a while, she fucked Jade on all fours in her ass. Jade was lying on her side while Vicky was holding her leg, sticking her dick in her asshole. It was the first anal sex for Jade, it was nice.

Naturally, Jade had cleaned the sex of her mistress, with her tongue of course.

 **...**

 **The next day,**

Everyone had worked hard to make the manor to Victoria tastes.

The new owner had to buy all new, not counting her own affairs, to begin their new start. Vicky asked Jade how she was cleaning, Jade laughs she could barely boil water, then clean a manor. Vicky smiled like that give her an opportunity to hire a cleaning crew, who would help demonstrate the power of Hathor gem for her future projects. Jade did not know what she meant by that.

In less than 24 hours, they had a new cleaning staff of 20 women (it's a huge manor), all with less than 30 years.

Victoria invited them to the manor for personal interviews, with Jade at her side who remain right there, naked all the time. For some reason, her presence disturbed them when they entered the room. But they are all sitting in the chair in front of Victoria. To every time she directed the candidates to look at her necklace at red jewel around her neck. One by one, the women would get up and swear obedience to life at their new mistress Victoria.

About twenty minutes after all the interviews, they were all in very small and tight maids outfits, topless very short frilly skirts, fishnet stockings and high heels and no underwear. They walked with perpetual smiles on their faces, each obeying orders without hesitation, working to clean the manor.

Vicky was using her necklace for her harem slave to her disposal.

It was strange to watch these women robbed of their free will, reduced to mindless slaves without a thought for themselves. An evil act, but necessary. Mistress Victoria was right, what better way to prove the effectiveness of the jewel that having a beautiful maid-slave harem? Jade is pleased that Vicky has not used her necklace on her.

* * *

 **A week later,**

Victoria was finally installed in the manor and the manor ready, the girl-futa turned her attention to Jade. She was naked market at any time and she could fuck with her when she wanted to. But Vicky wanted out, too, so she did some shopping for her favorite slave.

The wardrobe of Jade has a large variety of the most sexy dress, sluttiest she could have imagined. Her favorite is this little dress in dark blue lace, tight and slinky and slit in the back. It was also a little transparent, the dress stops just under the buttocks and above the chest, giving a deep neckline. This supports against her big tits and ass, showing her figure, especially her ass. People could tell she was wearing any underwear underneath. The dress clings to her skin and goes up the slot. Jade also wears high heeled boots assorted needles, which makes her ass more pronounced. She also wears a lot of makeup now, blue lipstick and eyelids dark shadow.

But she had only worn clothes when she was outside with mistress Victoria, otherwise she remains naked. The only indoor clothing that Jade is allowed to wear are her 'fuck me boots' to mid-thigh or one of her many sexy babydolls that mistress Victoria bought her.

Like tonight, Jade door one that can be seen through, so it can be invisible. The cock of Vicky is always hard when she sees into.

She enters in Vicky room. Mistress Victoria was waiting for her on the bed, naked and her penis in hand. Jade smiled her seductively and leans against the wall. Jade walked over to the bed, crawling on the bed and licking her lips in anticipation as her face came close to her majestic womanhood. But Victoria wanted something different.

The ex-gothic girl is positioned above her dick, taking the edges of her nightie with both hands to lift, so that her mistress could clearly see her pussy. She was so excited that she wet like a faucet, legs glittered in the soft romantic light. Vicky smiled at her eagerness and stroked her cock a few times, she aligns it to touch her pussy and her orders, Jade drops down. She wept for joy to feel the mistress cock in her again.

When her mistress told her that her dick was the most pleasant in the world, Jade could not be satisfied by others, even with their bodyguard.

Mistress Victoria always keeps some of the maids waiting in the room, in case Jade tired too quickly or she wanted an orgy. Three of them were standing beside the bed tonight, watching them carefully. All were naked except for their stockings of different colors. They watched as Jade fucked with their mistress, watching her breasts bounce and swing with every thrust, listen to her hips slapping against her groin. They asked to mistress if they could masturbating, Vicky smiled and granted them permission.

Then Victoria called one of the servants to join them. Jade smiled when her friend Cat climbs into bed with them. Jade feels incredibly stupid at the time when it prevented Cat to go near Victoria, luckily things have finished very well.

At instruction of Victoria, Cathy Valentine positions with her pussy on her face, she grabs her ass and starts licking her pussy. It was the turn of Cathy screaming with joy. Jade knew from experience that the tongue technique of mistress was amazing. If she did not already have her beautiful cock inside her, she might have been jealous.

Cathy leans forward and wraps her arm around Jade. She fucks him and stuck her tongue in her mouth. Jade stuck her tongue in hers and squeezed even more, pressing her breasts against her little hot chest. Vicky pushes deeper into Jade as possible, Cathy and she groaned even louder to excite their mistress. They wanted it more.

After some time, and feeling very generous tonight, Victoria ordered Jade & Cathy to come down and meet with the other girls.

All the girls knelt and their heads are grouped as closely as possible. Once they were in position, Vicky masturbated herself. She pointed her dick on their collective faces.

They all opened their mouths in anticipation that their mistress would do. When she finally cum, Jade think have the most amount possible. Many rained down on her forehead, her nose and her mouth. She closes her eyes and lets her hot cum running down her face, while Vicky continued to masturbate, wanting to make the maximum she could. Jade swallowed what was in her mouth and licking around her lips for more.

Jade opened her eyes when she felt someone grab her face. One of the other maids, Courtney, Sinjin's sister, holding her head and licking cum on her forehead. The ex-goth laughed and licked a part that was on her chin.

The other two maids, Sadie & Christine (mistress Victoria seemed like hiring girls of HA), doing the same each other. They did not want to lose a drop.

Unfortunately, that's all Vicky wanted to do tonight.

The girl-futa ordered the maids to leave and she told Jade to sleep now, with her. They needed their rest, because the next day was a very important day.

Tomorrow was the day of the meeting with music and film producers.

 **...**

 **A/N: The next chapter will be a jump in time.**


	6. Jadelyn Whore

**06 - Jadelyn Whore**

 **Victoria Manor  
** **Eleven months later,**

It's been almost a year since the meeting.

Victoria used the power of Hathor's jewel to take control over the world of the entertainment industry, she has become even richer from the takeover of the West, and Vicky has even started a career in politics to sit her position. Jade suspects that her mistress will want more, knowing her insatiable appetite.

The power of the gem is amazing, she not only contraind to obey, but it can change your perception to an incredible degree.

Jade's parents did not bat an eyelid when Victoria made them give their wealth/manor to her, it sounded like the most reasonable thing in the world, as if it was the best deal they could ever do. Their money, their homes and their lives, Jade could not see it as madness.

Jade could not understand the weight of what Victoria was doing to her.

Consequently, last year, she serves Victoria as her loyal dump to cum. Every day, Vicky fucks her when it pleases her, usually the other girls too, but she always finds time to fuck.

She is her special girl, as she often said. Sometimes Vicky lends her for her men. Even better, she sometimes invites her ex-professors of HA to fuck her, like Erwin Sikowitz or Lane Alexander, remind her of good memories of school. Jade does not remember the last time her mouth did not taste of sperm, or her ass/pussy is not filled.

She is also pregnant, having a very large baby belly. With all the sex she has with mistress Victoria, her bodyguards or those she uses as her _bargaining tool_ , it had happened. Even pregnant, that does not stop Vicky fuck her bimbo sex, as she likes to call it.

Her wardrobe has increased with lewd clothes, now including costumes latex and bondage gear. Victoria has found great pleasure in attaching her or whipped on her plump ass. Victoria has sometimes rent Jade to S&M clubs, she told her it was a better dream than to be a vulgar actress or singer. Clubs are always ready to have Jade with their disposition. All night, they make huge profits, Jade West is a product in high demand.

It is a strange existence for Jade, be a cum discharge that thinks of nothing but sex. She is happy in this life.

* * *

She is a whore now, in her body, in her soul and in her heart. So she covets any man who enters her thoughts, even her own father. Whether Victoria clears her mind or not. Jade will never be the girl again who wanted to be a star to guide her future fans. Her body will always want sex, she can not live without.

Yes, mistress Victoria fully intends to clear her mind. Each memory of her being Jade West will never existed, Vicky has already done with all her family and all her friends, Jade is the last person to remember herself. Why Vicky does she do that? For her revenge against Jade.

Victoria Vega finally told her, she told him she absolutely will take her all her dreams, her body, her future and even bear her children. She has already presented Jade to the world as the prostitute that she has become, during the PMA of last month. This last action will be the final nail of Jade West!

This is her revenge but in the end, it did not matter to her. Jade will not care for very much longer, she will probably end up as one of the maids. None of them recalled that they were before this _work_. Jade sometimes wonder if their names are their own, or if Vicky gave them new names?

She wondered what kind of name, mistress Victoria give her when she goes to erased her? cum discharge do not really need names.

This is the end, her last intimate thoughts before be erased like a common task to be thrown in the trash.

But Jade is not sad, she will never be alone with this whole company. She'll have the maids with her. In addition, Victoria had found a childhood photo of Jade & another girl, the one that Jade betrayed Tori to be with her, even if she had to move a few months later because of the work of her father, who is in the air Force.

Her cock has become so hard when she saw Carly Shay.

When Victoria recognized her, she wanted to bang her too, she thinks used Jade to attract and enslave Carly at her turn.

For Jade, it would be nice to have a familiar face next to her as she has no one who remembers it. Victoria says she wants to do Jade fuck Carly too. Looking back, Carly had become very beautiful on this webshow, Jade would love to suck her breasts and rubbing her pussy against hers. She wonders what taste Carly has?

Mistress Victoria is impatient, her faithful necklace around her neck, leaving almost never do, except for this large safe deposit box. When Jade looks in the big red rock, Jade West will be gone and all that will remain, it will be an obedient bimbo-slave. She is even a little excited as she remembers Vicky told her that no matter what happened, in the end, she will be happy.

She's right about that, Jade is not happy now, but she knows that once that is done, she will never be unhappy again.

With her memories gone, she will never know what she has lost and thanks to the jewel, she will be unable to think. She will be happy, always happy!

Jade could feel her eyes drawn to the jewel, it will not be very long now. She will look it, she wants to be cleared for for she can deep head first into an endless sex orgy. She wants to stop being Jade West and become a whore without thought.

She knows she will be safe and sound, at the feet of her mistress, to serve her.

 **...**

Tori is happy to finally see the light of Jade West disappear in the eyes of this new girl she is going shaped to be hers.

She waited so long this time she cried for lonely nights.

She will never be alone, she has her now, it only remains to find her a name.

And why not ... Jadelyn Whore!


End file.
